Vial of Truth
by tjjones
Summary: Klaus defys Silas and plans on using the cure to his advantage. A war is brewing in New Orleans and he must be ready. Two women greatly intwined with his life are forced to make a decision that will change everything. They've given up alot for Klaus, now they must decide between the life of a human or the life of a vampire. A Three-Shot! KlausxKatherinexElena
1. Part 1

**I've had this idea ever since the storyline of the cure for vampirism appeared on the show. This will be a three-shot but who knows maybe if you readers enjoy it, it might can be stretched out into a full story. Please know that my story picks up right after the episode when Katherine steals the cure but Jeremy did ****not**** die. Elena never turned off her humanity or burned the house down. Please enjoy and be so kind as to leave reviews! Thanks!**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

**Part 1**

Klaus stood in the marble foyer of his mansion tightly grasping the cure in his hands. It amazed him that inside the small glass vial contained a liquid powerful enough to change the DNA of a vampire back into a human form. Of course Silas lectured and also threatened him to hand over the cure once in his possession, but Klaus always the rebel never intended on giving Silas anything. The last occurrence he needed right now was to let Silas destroy the other side and have all the supernatural beings he killed or helped killed over the last thousand years to return to earth. He knew Silas would track him down once the news of what was about to occur in this house leaked out. He could care less. A vicious war brewed in New Orleans and he needed all the protection and man power he could acquire. The risks involved in his newly formed plan potentially could prove detrimental. He learned many lessons over his millennium lifetime and learning from his mistakes sat near the top. But this time would be different. He needed to perform this task for reasons unalike from the first.

He gazed off into the distance towards the grand ballroom seeing perfectly through the darkness contained inside of the space. Two forms both alike in almost every manner sat on two chairs placed in the middle of the vast area. Blood dripped down the legs of the chairs and pooled around the two forms feet. Both weakened greatly by Klaus' surprise attack, they rested in silence feeling the vervain ropes cut into their skin. The wounds inflicted upon them long since healed left patches of fresh blood on their torsos. Gravity forced the remaining blood to the floor trickling down the two bodies. Severe weakness overcame the two, and the time had arrived.

Klaus confidently sauntered into the lofty room, cure and a newly carved stake in hand. "Well, well, well my lovelies, I believe the time has come. Lets get started shall we?" He flicked the lights on and began towards the two chairs. "Now enough with the games, tell me the truth ladies," he commanded hovering above the two women tied to the chairs. In appearance they were identical. In front of him sat the two doppelgangers. Katerina Petrova and Elena Gilbert.

Upon returning from the island, information spread that Katerina stole the cure from the tomb away from the Mystic Falls gang. Aware of this knowledge, Klaus messaged all his connections throughout the country and even across the world to be on the lookout for Katerina. Over five hundred years ago, she stole the moonstone from him, and now she decided to pick another bone and run off with the cure. Sometimes he thought she asked for a death wish. What he had not expected was that behind his back, the heroes of Mystic Falls tracked Katerina down themselves and brokered a deal with her. They insured her that the cure would be forced down Klaus' throat if she worked together with them to make that little plan reality. And that she would have the honor of killing Klaus herself.

Defying Silas and his threats, he conducted a plan of his own. For over a year he had played the game of Mystic Falls and now he tired of it. New Orleans proved a huge threat and his attention and presence was needed in the mysterious town. So now the cure rested in his hands and he planned on using it to his greatest advantage.

"Now which one of you two lucky ladies gets the magic potion?" Klaus kneeled down in front of them amused by the appearance of the two women. Outfit and hair alike to the tee**, **Klaus imagined before he attacked and took them hostage they had been in the process of a ruse. Most likely a ruse to trick him just as they had at the homecoming party he masked for Michael's funeral. "Not all at once please," he said standing back up. The doppelgangers focused on him as he walked in circles around them. One of the girls pulled at her wrist trying to free herself from the vervain soaked ropes but her move failed. Klaus saw this motion and decided that a new twist to his little game might motivate a volunteer to arise.

"Well since both of you seem to have gone mute I'm going to change the rules a bit. I've shown generosity in letting you choose who gets the cure shoved down their throat and yet an answer still has not been spoken. Just know Katerina, whichever chair you're sitting in, that if it's not you who takes the cure that little promise I made of an extended death still exists. You've crossed me too many times, and besides I'm not Elijah so don't expect any free passes with your life."

Klaus stared at the girls looking for any clue of fear, for that emotion would betray Katerina's cover. Surprisingly no emotion other than pain surfaced from both of the women. They obviously mastered the game of switch up because to Klaus it appeared Elena sat in both seats. From the outfit, the hair, and the doe eyed expression, Elena doubled in front of him.

She too would deal with the consequences of not consuming the cure. Her vampire lifetime stood in small contrast to Katerina's. She would be easier to deal with as a human; therefore she held the honor of being the horse he was betting on. If she chose the vampire life, he knew his plan would be harder to initiate properly which would upset him greatly. He admitted to himself the feeling of apprehension that arose in his chest. Elena and Damon had become an item and when Damon's involved carefully thought out plans seems to go awry.

Before his bratty sister Rebekah ran Elena off a bridge resulting into her transformation as a vampire, Elena resisted the role of being the doppelganger. She escaped death by Klaus once during the sacrifice when his hybrid curse ended. All he asked of her was to provide blood and keep herself alive and human for the remainder of her lifetime. Maybe birth several children so the Petrova line continued, but no the Salvatore brothers would not have that. Instead they let her turn into a vampire and not a very good vampire at that. If she did take the cure she would once again be forced into the responsibility of the doppelganger and answering to Klaus. He declared this time he would not be so lenientwith her resistance. He needed an army and the battle against him already began to take form in Louisiana. This was about survival and victory, not selfishness or family.

He placed the small bottle on the marble floor at his feet and crossed his arms in front of him. "Elena," he called towards the girls, "Be smart and take this cure. Your life will return to normal, or as normal as your life gets. No more hunger, no more sire bond. Simple living. I'll ask of you the same guidelines as I did before when you were human. Supply blood for me and try with all your might to produce children."

Klaus waited to see if all this talk brought on an answer, but an answer did not arrive. Now his patience seemed to get thinner and his temper thicker. "Okay let's see," Klaus spoke grabbing the cure and placing the vial in his pocket, "Why don't we speed up this process. I have eyes and ears around this town, and I know that you two are lone wolves in town today. I'm aware that Stefan and Damon have traveled to Tennessee to track down Elijah to convince him to help with the cause of curing me."

This revelation of knowledge from Klaus did erupt some emotion in the girls. They turned to each other with a worried expression. One of the girls shook her head as the other turned her stare back towards Klaus. "Now we have time to figure this whole mess out, but not all day. I'm giving you two fifteen minutes to decide who gets to be back on team human. If a decision is not reached upon my return, I'll close my eyes, spin around, and point."

Klaus turned away from them and began walking towards the entrance of the ballroom, "Oh and please ladies," he stated with a smirk, "Don't be afraid to talk amongst yourselves. Time starts now!"

**How was it? Please Review!**


	2. Part 2

**Okay everyone here is part 2 to my story. No reviews yet but many of you signed up for story alerts.**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

**Part 2**

Both doppelgangers waited until Klaus' footsteps echoed far off into the distance of his mansion before a word was spoken. Once his footsteps became faint, the girl on the left, Elena, spoke up. "Why did you tell me to stay quiet in the car? We might have been able to talk our way out of this mess."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Katherine, "We had a small advantage since we're dressed alike for what was supposed to have gone down tonight when the boys find Elijah. If he knew the difference between us, he would have killed me and gave you the cure. It bought us time." Katherine pulled at her wrists trying to free them as Elena had done earlier but it was no use. The ropes practically dripped vervain.

"What do we do now?" Elena said with panic in her voice, "The boys aren't due back for hours, and we have to decide who becomes human in fifteen minutes. Why the hell is he even doing this? He told Stefan the only reason he wanted to find the cure was to destroy it, not make hybrids. They're practically useless since Tyler figured out the sire bond is breakable."

"I'm not sure, but something's definitely got him spooked," Katherine answered, "He's scared. Hybrids provide protection and security. That's the only reason he would make a rash decision like this. We know he has Silas on his trail to get the cure and hand it over to him. If he's willing to piss Silas off, then something big is happening."

"I can't believe this is happening right now," Elena signed looking towards the ceiling. Elena never wanted to become a vampire. She made that truth evident with Stefan. But I guess it was always her destiny. Vampires stayed in her life and once you're in that world the only way to leave is death.

She admitted she had grown accustomed to vampire life in the last few months. She felt powerful and confident. She had finally found Damon, and he continued to guide her through this new life. But a chance to be human again? She wished for that chance the day she completed her transition. Could she really live the life of the doppelganger she once had lived? Klaus leering around the corners prying for her blood every second. Having control over her life until the end. He attempted to drain her of all her blood more than once, and he could easily try it again if his hybrids became useless as they did before.

"Elena," Katherine snapped, "Pull it together! We don't have much time left. He wants you to have the cure, so you might as well prepare for it."

Elena glanced over at Katherine. The Elena Gilbert façade she mastered all but disappeared. The identity of Katherine Pierce glazed over the girl, and the masterful attitude surfaced. Her posture changed and the muscles in her face tensed. As the famous Katherine Pierce identity returned, a slight sense of fear appeared in her brown eyes. Klaus may be scared of whatever brewed in his world, but Katherine was even more terrified of the events that might follow these short minutes.

"Would you take it?" Elena peeped almost nervous to ask the question. She had once been threatened by Katherine, but that had changed when Elena figured out her game and how to beat her at it. Plus, they played on the same team this time, although she did not put full trust in her. Neither did Stefan, Damon, or the rest of her circle of friends. Elena had to put what trust she had for the vampire in motion soon though because time continued to quickly pass by.

Katherine turned with a confused stare, "He won't give it to me. This is just a sick game he wants us to play. He knows no one will look for us for hours. He has time. He'll waltz back in here and pick at us a little more. Then he'll smart off at me about all the lying and betrayals I've done. Then Klaus will force you to drink the cure, while he shoves a stake somewhere in my body. You'll become human and I'll be sent somewhere to be tortured. And that will continue for centuries until he tires of it, and then he'll make me suffer a long drawn out death."

Elena felt a slight feeling of pity for Katherine as she finished, "Wow you already have the scenario mapped out in your head."

Katherine grunted followed by a tiny giggle, "I've been dreaming of this nightmare since the night I fled England with the moonstone. It's almost a relief actually. I always knew he'd catch me eventually. Over five hundred years I've ran, not too bad for a peasant girl from Bulgaria. I don't think anyone thought I would make it this far, not even Klaus himself."

The look in Katherine's eyes gave away her trip to the past she currently traveled on. Elena allowed her the moment as she entertained her own thoughts.

"You know what though?" said Katherine breaking the short silence, "I waited and watched for the doppelganger to appear, and I knew the best chance I had at killing Klaus, or making a deal, or just fixing what I screwed up would be at that time."

"But Klaus didn't know there would be another," stated Elena, "That's why he was so angry. He thought you ruined his only chance."

"Yeah I know. I definitely had the advantage since he never knew the Petrova line continued with my child."

"Was it worth it?" asked Elena, "Running, faking your death, all of it?"

Katherine pondered the question and then replied, "I thought I could finally get Klaus in the end. That someone like him shouldn't be able to win. But it turned out it wasn't meant to be me that eventually outsmarted him or beat him at his own game. No one has affected Klaus the way you and Stefan and Damon and the rest of your friends have. Not in a thousand years. You gave him a run for his money. You got closer than anyone else. I just thought I'd say that to you."

Elena turned her head and attempted to look behind her to see if Klaus was anywhere near. She listened closely for his footsteps but could tell he was nowhere close by. She might regret this one day, but something inside her told her it was the only way.

"Katherine what do you really want?" she asked sternly and confidently.

**Please Review. Thanks!**


	3. Part 3

**This is part 3, the final chapter of my three shot. I'm glad I wrote this short story since I've had the idea in my head for months now. This was my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction, and I had so much fun writing it. Hopefully I can write more in the future!**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

**Part 3**

Klaus sat in one of his many rooms in his grandiose house leafing through files he kept over time of the places and events that occurred over his many years. He kept a close eye on his watch as he searched for a file labeled New Orleans. He imagined the town changed quite a lot since his stay there many years before. The anxiety that continued to build inside of him since he heard the news about the uprising in Louisiana stressed him out. He only toyed with the two doppelgangers down below in his ballroom for pure sport and stress reliever. He had no intention of giving Katerina the cure. He let her escaped once before when his focus became on creating hybrids with Stefan. This go around her luck would run out. Katerina Petrova's lifeline was up.

As he pulled the file from the oak cabinet, he quickly shuffled the papers around to make certain everything he needed rested there before he glanced at his watch and found fifteen minutes had passed. A huge grin spread across his face as he replaced the file in its rightful spot and made his way downstairs.

He turned the corner into the ballroom to find the two doppelgangers sitting in their chairs peering out in front of them. He assumed a fight might have broken out between the two while he was gone. When it comes to protecting and looking out for herself, Katerina proved time and again she thought of no one else. He figured she would have at least struggled to get out of the ropes and hurt Elena in some way. But it appeared that an attempt had not been made. He knew Elena wasn't a fighter, but seeing the both of them quietly sitting in their chairs without disruption seemed odd. Maybe fear had gotten to them both.

"Alright you two," Klaus said clapping his hands together and standing in front of them, "Which one is it going to be?"

"Oh please like you'll give us a choice," a voice said from his left, "I've been running from you for over five hundred years, I think I know my enemy."

"Oh! She finally reveals herself!" Klaus exclaimed.

"What's got you so scared you're willing to tick Silas off and create more unreliable half breeds like yourself?" Katerina fired back.

Klaus' smirk dropped from his face and the powerful hybrid appeared, "I'd watch my tongue if I were you. Especially since you're running on a good chance of me cutting it off and making you choke on your own blood."

"Why do this?" interrupted the girl on the right, presumably Elena, with a crack in her voice, "We can help you. If you die we die, remember? Whatever it is it can be figured out Klaus."

"Oh sweetheart, don't try to act like you care. Why would I want a group of lovesick vampires to help me when I can have an army of hybrids?"

"Remember that Lockwood boy is still out there," Katerina said, "He'll just find them and show them how to unsire themselves."

Klaus ignored Katerina's remark and grab the vial filled with the cure from his pocket, "Well Katerina it seems you have learned a little over the centuries. I had no intention of giving you two a choice. I just wanted to see you suffer a little and by the looks of it, I'm going to enjoy the next several centuries of your death even more."

"Klaus please," Elena begged, "Don't do this!"

Klaus looked at her and then began towards her. He grasped her head and tilted it back and then forced her mouth open. With his teeth he uncorked the vial and said, "Okay Elena. Remember same rules apply. Your blood on a regular basis until I say no more. You'll obey or your friends become awful sacrifices."

"Like Stefan and Damon are gonna let that happen!" Katerina shouted out.

Klaus let go of Elena's head and threw a hand across Katerina's cheek. The force of the punch knocked her and the chair to the ground, "I'll just compel her love."

The girl in the chair starred up at Klaus and he turned to her tightening his hold on her open mouth, "Bottoms up Elena."

With that Klaus turned the vial upside down, and the liquid poured into the girl's mouth. He could hear whimpering coming from the other side of the fallen chair but kept pouring the liquid until every drop fell. He forced her mouth shut to make sure she had swallowed the entirety of the cure.

Klaus stood back awaiting a moment when he could be sure the cure had taken. He peered over at the girl on the floor and she too stared waiting for a signal.

Then out of nowhere a scream so piercing filled the ballroom and Elena jerked around in the chair violently. Klaus ran to her placing his hands on her shoulders forcing her in the chair. He had no clue how this cure worked or what it looked like when a vampire was cured.

Blood soon filled her mouth and the screams continued. He grabbed a small knife from his pocket and cut the ropes from her wrists. She fell to the ground on her knees and spit out even more blood on the floor. Her hands then flew up to her mouth and tears fell from her eyes. As she pulled her hand away from her mouth, two teeth dropped to the ground.

"Oh my God," a voice to the left said.

A few moments later, the violent movements slowed down and the blood stopped pouring. She laid on the ground breathing heavily covered in red. Klaus knelt down beside her and moved the hair that stuck to her face. Her heartbeat had slowed and he could sense she was no longer a vampire. The burns and cuts from the tight ropes did not heal nor did the sores in her mouth from her fallen fangs. As the girl's eyes opened, a faint smile spread across her face.

"Did it work?" a scared voice behind him asked.

The girl continued to smile at Klaus until she finally caught her breath to mutter, "I got you," in Bulgarian.

A rage filled Klaus screamed to the top of his lungs, "Katerina! You treacherous bitch!"

Katherine continued to laugh. A laugh she had been waiting to laugh for centuries. She was human. Human. The Katherine Pierce. Could the world handle her as a human? She tired of running and always calculating every step she took. She didn't exactly wanted to be human, but it sure as hell beats the alternative. She spent her entire lifetime being scared of Klaus. Now he could never touch her. Her Petrova blood protected her in a way no plan ever could.

Klaus stomped around the room getting hold of anything in sight and throwing it, shattering the object into a million pieces. Elena lay on the ground still tied to the chair wondering what would happen next. She had made a deal with Katherine at the end of those fifteen minutes. Katherine was tired of living the life she had been for a while, she craved peace. The only way she could achieve it, is if she took the cure.

So they devised a plan in mere seconds to switch identities once again to trick Klaus. It was the only way Klaus would give Katherine the cure. In exchange for the cure, Elena demanded Katherine to never have children so the Petrova line would cease to exist after her human death. She refused to have anyone else go through this mess when Klaus decided he wanted more hybrids on his own time. She wondered what Stefan and Damon would think of this? Caroline and Bonnie? She knew they wouldn't approve. They would soon find out when they returned home tonight. The big question was what step would be next?

Elena noticed the sound of breaking glass and wood had stopped. She couldn't see in front of her since her back faced the open room. All she could see was a shadow coming from behind her and the sound of slow footsteps. Then a voice, "Now what am I going to do with you?" The quick sound of air being rushed around her filled her hearing and then everything went to darkness.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
